


Dress Up

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Leaving school Arthur meets up his mother who wants to show her son an "interesting" outfit she got in her adventure.





	Dress Up

The sounds of the school bell were music to Arthur's ears. He rushes out of his classroom and gathers his things. Today his mother told him they are sparring today. Something they haven't done in weeks. He joins the karate club to increase his skill as a fighter. Lightning did give him a few lessons but her schedule keeps getting in the way.

Not making the same mistake she did with her sister, Lightning cleared her schedule so she can evaluate on just how well that club is teaching him. Lightning is not much for boasting, but she considers herself a karate master. With the few lessons, she gave her son. Arthur is already the club's ace. However, Arthur did not let that get to his head. Heard enough stories of people losing because they let their egos overtake them. He won't be like them. Tho it a bit difficult for him not to because his mother fought a god by herself and won.

Besides, Arthur has some rivals to keep him on his toes. Some of them had sex with him. Their relationship did help him increase his stamina. Something Lightning seems to not mind, but every she finds out asks Arthur on what they did. When he tells her in detail, Lightning would smile seductively and said "I can do it better~"

Whenever he hears those words, prepares his back and to miss a day of school. As it takes that long for him to recover from whatever Lightning did to him. Also to get the odour of sex off his clothes. She may need to buy new ones. Sometimes Arthur needs more time to recover because Lightning wants to teach him another lesson. One of them involves how to fight with a sword. The weapon Lightning gave him "just so happens" to be called Caliburn.

Arthur looks at his mother with a deadpan stare. Lightning denies the connection, but she did have Arthur pull Caliburn form a stone. Also, his middle name is Pendragon. So yeah, no connection at all. If he had a sibling has a pretty good idea their name will be Morgan. Now he thinks about it Hope has a daughter named Morgan. Who is often mistaken to be his sister. "Arthur!" hearing a familiar voice calling to him and turns around to face it.

His mother ran up to him and wraps her arm around Arthur's shoulder "Hello, mother." he said with a grunt. Lightning doesn't know her own strength. She nearly knocked the wind out of him. It was then he saw what she has on "I'm surprised to see you here mother and why are you wearing a coat?"

"I'll explain later my dear boy~" Lightning said waging her finger. Arthur did notice Lightning wearing black gloves. Odd, it's not cold today or raining. Before Arthur can say anything Lightning drags him to a nearby public bathroom. She pushes him into an empty stall and sits him on a toilet. Setting the seat down first. There's already signs a few people already had sex here.

She wastes no time pulling down her son's pants and boxers. Arthur gasps when her fingers coiled around his shaft. Her hand goes up to the very tip and down to the base. Repeating this motion until the cock in her hand fully hardens. This is thanks to the soft fabric of her glove. Lightning marvels at the huge cock in front of her. Arthur was going to say something, but the words that were going to come out of his mouth turns into moans, and his cum spews out of his cock.

Being backed up, Arthur came lots. His seed covers Lightning's hand and parts of her face. Lightning did not hesitate and licks her son's cum. When he saw Lightning do that quickly grew hard again. "Naughty boy~" she chuckles "Getting turned on by your mother." she crawls on top of him sat on Arthur's lip and kisses him.

He moans in her mouth when her crotch against his. It was then he realized his mother's red lipstick tasted like a sweet fruit. Lightning parted her son's lips and slides her tongue into his mouth so it can meet his. The battle of tongues was one-sided in Lightning's favour. By instinct, Arthur wraps his arms around Lightning.

Mother and son kissed for a minute straight. Only had to stop because Arthur is needed for air. When he gathered air back to his lunges, a familiar warmth envelops his cock. Having done this every morning, Lightning which spot to lick that will get the biggest reaction from her son. She rubs the tip with three fingers while licking the backside of Arthur's cock.

"Getting friendly with your female classmates and teachers again?" Lightning asks now sucking on one of Arthur's balls.

"I have to do something keep our relationship secret." Arthur moans with a smile.

"Right~" Lightning said taking her cock into her mouth. Only going half way and rubs the rest with her gloved hand. She takes the whole cock no problem, but Lightning likes to enjoy her son's cock slowly. Savouring the taste. Arthur is close to cum, but his mother did not stop. Feeling her son's hips twitch welcomes his seed that pours into her mouth. The reason why Arthur came so fast because she hits every weak-point accuracy.

Gulping it all down, Lightning takes more of her son's cock deeper into her mouth. Not holding back this time, Lightning bobs her head fast as well sucking at full strength. Arthur moans loudly and places his hands on Lightning shoulder. He tries to move his hips but Lighting keeps them still. Arthur came again, but Lightning kept sucking him off. This results in him cumming multiple times in a row. Lightning has no trouble drinking every single drop.

Taking his cock out her mouth with a lout pops sound stood up and takes off her long brown coat. Revealing what she's wearing her Amazon Warrior outfit underneath. Arthur never knew his mother had a sexy outfit. Placing her hand beside Arthur's head, Lightning moves the battle panties to the side, and slowly sat on his cock.

Pressing her breasts on her son's face began to move her hips. She heard Arthur's muffled moans as he feels his mother's insides. Whenever the head of his cock hits Lightning's womb sends an electric off pleasure. Arthur sets his hands on Lightning's soft ass and moves his hips with her. This makes Lightning smile.

Lightning won't say it out loud, but she misses fucking her son.  _"I must clear my_ _schedule_ _so I can do this more."_ Lightning lustfully thought. She reaches behind her and placed her hand on Arthur's. Who really wants to suck on her nipples, but her bra is the way. But Arthur will get his chance. He just needs to be patient. Good things come to those to who wait.

"Are you enjoying mommy cunt?" Lightning asks her son. Because his face is buried in her large breasts only nods. The lust in his eyes is a good look for him. "Cum on my mark and I'll give you a nice reward~" Lightning said making her hips move rougher and tighten her pussy. This makes hard for Arthur to not cum right on the spot. It took all his willpower not to.

When Arthur endures it for two minutes Lightning said "Let it out dear~ Fill me up with you cum~" when he heard his mother say that fires his load. She moans when her son shot his seed deep into her womb. "I do hope you have more~" she smiles. Being overwhelmed by pleasure simply nods. Lightning smiles move back and pull her bra down a bit so her son can see her rock hard nipples.

Pulling her son to her breast Arthur sucks it like a baby. He did make sure both of his mother's nipples get equal treatment. Lightning shows her gratitude by moving her hips again "Cum whenever you want~" Lightning moans.

"Thank you mother~" Arthur said sucking on her nipple. Tho not milk comes out anymore, Arthur sucks on them regardless. Saying he can still taste it. Lightning didn't stop him because she finds it cute and it feels good. Just like his cock. It's big enough to hit all of her favourite spots in her pussy. The combination of her son sucking on nipples, and fucking pussy brought her close to an orgasm. "Arthur!" she cries.

"Mother!" he shouts.

Both mother and son came at the same time. Mixing their loves juices together. Arthur grunts when Lightning grinds her hips. The look in her eyes told him Lightning is not done yet. It's only the beginning. Lightning quickly turns around and made Arthur hold her thighs. "You do the moving~" Lightning smiles at her son.

"Right~" Arthur smiles back and thrust up to his mother strongly. Lightning holds her son's head close while rubbing her own clit. Arthur moans because his mother's pussy got really tight. It tasted his cum and wants more. Kissing his mother again Arthur's cock fires another huge load of cum into her womb. "I can still keep going~" he said deepening his kiss with Lightning and kept moving his hips.

His sexy mother moans into her son's mouth and grabs a fist full of Arthur's rose coloured hair. She tightens her grip when fills her with another huge load of cum. She came not soon after. Lightning got up. Takes off her bra and panties then places her hand on the door in front of her "Got on more in you?" she said looking over her shoulder.

With a nod, Arthur stood up reaches to grab his mother's wonderfully large boobs and thrusts his cock back into Lightning's pussy. Who lets out a loud cry of pleasure. Arthur pumps his hips at maximum speed. "Yes! Fuck your mother hard!" Lightning didn't give a fuck that she's being loud. Her son's cock feels amazing. "You're going to fuck me every day, you got that?" Lightning asks while her son is cumming again.

"You got it." Arthur nods with a smile on his face. He hopes he can last as Lightning's sexual hunger is bottomless. Arthur lets go of her breasts so he can remove his red sweater and white short-sleeved shirt. Lightning gets tightens upon seeing her son's muscular chest. She reaches out to touch his abs. Arthur grabs her breasts again and pulls her up for another deep kiss.

They had sex in this position for a wonderful five minutes. Arthur pins Lightning a sturdier wall and holds her up. Lightning wraps her arms around her son's neck as he kept fucking her, His cock was now in her ass. That hole is thirsty for his cum too. "Feels good son~" Lightning moans while kissing Arthur.

"I aim to please~" Arthur said. Since his hips are on autopilot can focus on the kiss. He tries to match her, but Lightning is proven to be too much for him. She hugs him tighter when she feels her son's cum fill her up. She motions Arthur to sit down which he quickly did. Lightning moves between his legs. Grabbing her breasts Lightning sandwiches his cock with them.

Arthur moans when Lightning rubs his shaft against her chest. Because his cum covered his cock Lightning's breasts is able to move her breasts smoothly. Her movement changed from slow to fast. The pleasure he got made him shut his eyes and moans loudly. It didn't take long for him to cum. Lightning quickly wraps her lips around the head of Arthur's cock.

After drinking her son's last load stood up and said: "Let's head home."

"Yeah," Arthur said panting.

Putting their clothes back on leaves the stall "Once we get back home, I'll test out what that club of yours is teaching you." she said doing the last button on her coat. Arthur forgot about that and wonders if he has enough stamina left for a sparring match. What he doesn't know is that Lightning has set up something "special".


End file.
